Eisuke Ichinomiya: Gifts, Affection and Love
by Cozumi
Summary: This is written as part of a trade! Eisuke is having a hard time dealing with the absence of his girlfriend and he goes overboard showering her with lavish gifts!


**Gifts, Affection and Love**

* * *

><p>Eisuke has been busy with his work in the States, and he knows full well that it has been a long while since he has seen his beloved, Viola. Eisuke doesn't know that he has fallen this deeply for his love, the pangs in his heart growing more and more painful as days pass by.<p>

Eisuke has been missing Viola pretty badly, he yearns to hold her and to kiss her, and he misses her coffee every morning, although he will always deny that. However, daily phone calls are always short and curt, and as much as Eisuke has wanted to spend the whole day listening to her voice, Viola seems to be worried about disturbing his work.

The distance has been driving Eisuke frustrated, it is the first time that he has felt this strongly about someone, a woman no less. It is an unusual feeling but not a completely unwelcome one. Perhaps it is what it means to be love by someone, and to love.

"Vi…" Eisuke murmurs absentmindedly, as he starts to put more and more sugar cubes into his cup of coffee before Baba notices it and stops him.

"Are you planning to die from diabetes first before you are able to go home?" The thief jokes merrily. Baba has accompanied Eisuke on this business trip because, well, he has nothing to do and has offered to babysit the King for Viola.

Even Baba was initially surprised by how devoted Eisuke is towards Viola, he had half expected it to be a short-term fling like all the other women before. But, Eisuke had assertively announced that he would marry Viola in front of all the boys, silencing their thoughts once and for all.

Eisuke coughs awkwardly, finally awakening from his reverie, and shoves the cup towards Baba, "This is for you."

Baba placidly pours the sugar drink with a hint of coffee down the sink immediately and offers words of advice to his sullen friend, "Shall we get something for Viola?"

"Or… maybe I ought to get Ota or Soryu send Vi to the States to be with me, now?" Eisuke contemplates, as if the idea isn't ridiculous at all, but of course, for a man of his caliber, Eisuke will probably get the procedures done in a minute.

"You know I'm here only because Viola doesn't want to miss her work, and to neglect her duties, Eisuke. Let's go to the town, since you have the day off today. You have to clear your mind for your final business proposal." Baba pacifies Eisuke, carrying his job out as both a caring elder brother and a secretary to the latter.

"…Fine."

It is indeed true that Baba is with Eisuke to help him but the main purpose is to keep an eye on him, although it now seems that Eisuke doesn't need any of this surveillance.

* * *

><p>The two men enter a high-end jewelry shops as Baba has mentioned about getting some gifts for his girlfriend.<p>

"This gold necklace is beautiful." Baba takes the accessory up for a closer inspection as Eisuke asks, "Who is this for, now?"

"My model girlfriend~ Don't you remember her?" Baba chastises his friend as Eisuke gives a disinterested nod. "I thought you are dating that actress. Oh well, I don't really care though."

Eisuke proceeds to look at the display of diamond earrings, and immediately Viola's face appears in his mind. He knows that now his heart only has enough space to accommodate this one woman.

Eisuke touches the diamond, the gem cold and smooth under his finger, and he notes that the design and the cutting are simple yet elegant. Immediately, Eisuke feels that it will suit his Vi well.

"I am getting this." Eisuke gestures to the shopkeeper, not even asking about the price.

"…I think I will get the whole set as well, with the necklace and hair ornament." Eisuke says, reevaluating his choice as simply a pair of earrings will be too stingy a gift in his opinion.

After purchasing the jewelries, the two men strolls through the streets, buying lavish gifts for their beloved respectively, practically buying the shop fronts bare. Meanwhile, Eisuke's subordinates are carrying the large numbers of paper bags servilely much to their chagrin.

* * *

><p>Finally, the business deal is closed successfully, and Eisuke takes the next flight directly back to Japan, with Baba protesting that he has still wanted to explore the States further.<p>

Eisuke heads to Viola's dormitory instantly, with the other maids surprised and shrieking in delight by the sudden visit of their boss.

"Viola!" Eisuke instinctively calls Viola's name as he sees her packing up her outfit as her shift has just ended. He blushes, momentarily aware of how he has just acted, a little bit too excited, and quickly corrects himself, "Viola."

"Oh, Eisu-" Viola's greetings are cut off as Eisuke struts forward and sweeps her into a deep embrace. "I have missed you… so much…"

Eisuke starts to pull Viola back to the penthouse, insisting that the latter stays with him for the whole night, under the jealous glares of her co-workers.

* * *

><p>Viola starts to wriggle out from Eisuke's tight grasp on her wrist, "E-Eisuke…"<p>

Eisuke has practically half dragged Viola back to the penthouse, as if there is an urgent matter, and as usual, all of the bidders are casually hanging about in the lounge.

"Eisuke is totally head over heels for you!" Baba grins, his teasing begins as he catches sight of the two, "He cries at night, sobbing into his pillow, about he misses you and needs you, Vi."

"Really?" Ota, Soryu and even Kishi turn around to stare at Baba, his accusation incredulous.

Eisuke shoots Baba a menacing glare, "I did not do that. Let's go up and leave these plebeians to their own devices."

"Be careful Vi, we all knows what Eisuke wants to do to you!" Ota hollers from behind as Eisuke starts to pull Viola violently once again, back to his own private floor.

* * *

><p>"These… are all for you." Eisuke gently nudges Viola towards the living room. Viola is astonished by the amount of gift bags and boxes in the room, the presents are all placed neatly side by side, in all sort of sizes and assortments, covering the sofa and the coffee table.<p>

"Open it up." Eisuke urges his beloved softly, watching as Viola takes the small blue box nearest to her hesitantly.

She opens up the gift box to reveal a pair of sapphire blue earrings, and she gasps in wonder. "This.. this…" The pair of earrings has a translucent, glimmering shade of blue, and catches the light in a thousand sparkles.

"I have gotten you another two pairs as well. I think these all suits you." Eisuke smiles.

"Eisuke… all of these… I can't accept them." Viola answers Eisuke meekly, feeling overwhelm from the expensive jewelries that Eisuke has bought for her.

Eisuke narrows his eyes and gazes at her, he can see that Viola is uncomfortable with his gifts but he doesn't understand why. "Do you not like them?"

"N-no but…"

"Then just accept my gifts. It is an apology from me for not being able to be with you for these few weeks." Eisuke hush her, encouraging Viola that it is perfectly fine to accept his presents.

"But… I don't want all of this, Eisuke." Viola takes a deep breath as she starts to speak earnestly. "I don't need any expensive gifts. I just… want to be with you. That is the greatest present I can ever get from you."

Eisuke freezes for a moment as he comprehends her words, just how selfless and innocently sweet his Viola can be?

"You…." A blush beings to creep across his face as Eisuke tries to reply his girlfriend.

"Do you have any idea what you have just said? You silly, difficult princess of mine…"

Eisuke takes Viola's face in his palms, feeling the heat from his beloved, and he bends down to press a deep kiss on her lips.

For a long while, neither of them breaks away from the passionate kiss, and are lost in each other's arms.

"I love you so much, Vi. Prepare yourself…"

Eisuke murmurs quietly as he carries her over to the bed.

"Eisuke…"


End file.
